Confessions of a Vampire Lookalike
by StephMarnie
Summary: Carl is a typical 17 year old band geek, until a certain vampire book captivates the female population of his school. Suddenly he is the object of every girl's attention as he walks into a room, not knowing why until he reads the book himself...
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Present

I never thought anyone paid special attention to me, especially girls. I mean, I always thought of myself as the average high school nerd. Most of my time is consumed by band, maintaining a 3.952 GPA, and reading. The only time I was singled out for anything was during a jazz concert when it was my turn to solo. Over the past couple of months, I began to notice things. Girls started giggling and blushing whenever I passed. I always checked to see if I had a TP trail from my shoe or something but I was all clear. Walking into the cafeteria one day I overheard some girls talking about me but as soon as they noticed me they turned away and giggled. What the fuck? Am I the butt of some joke and it just hasn't circled around to my ears yet?

The next day I was sitting on my porch with my guitar just jamming when out of the corner of my eye I see the mailman coming down the street. I didn't think anything of it and just kept playing, closing my eyes and just feeling the music pulse through my fingers as I strummed. The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry. Got lost in the melody," I blushed as I met eyes with the mailman.

"No problem, I just didn't want to step over you to get to the mailbox," he replied and handed me a small stack of envelopes on top of a light brown package. "Have a nice day," he smiled and walked to the next house.

"You too," I said automatically, pulling the package out from under the envelopes. It was addressed to me. Odd, I don't remember buying anything online lately. I took my guitar inside, tossed the envelopes onto the coffee table without sifting through them, and went to my room to inspect the package. No return address, and the sticker with my name on it was printed from a machine. No clues there. I grabbed my pocketknife from my nightstand and sliced through the umpteen layers of tape.

Wrapped carefully in bubblewrap were two items; an orange envelope with my name on it and a slightly weighty rectangle encased in colorful wrapping paper. Upon opening the envelope I finally discovered who sent the mystery package, my aunt. It was a belated birthday gift, she had been out of town when I turned 17 a month ago and forgot to send the gift before she left. "I hope you didn't think I forgot you, Carlisle. You know you're my favorite nephew! I saw this book and thought you might like it," was what she wrote in the card. Thanks for telling me what my present was, and making me open it anyway. I tore through the paper and examined the book. It was black and the cover had a pair of white hands holding a bright red apple with _Twilight_ in silver writing across the top middle. I had heard some people at school talking about this book, something about vampires. I tossed the book on the bed, deciding to read it later.

I went the whole week without so much as cracking the binding, just moved the book from place to place in my room as it got in the way. As Friday came to a close and I made my way to the parking lot after band practice, I noticed that someone was following me. With a quick glance over my right shoulder, I realized it was this girl from my history class. I continued walking to my car, pretending not to notice. As I opened the back door to toss in my backpack and guitar case, she made her presence known.

"Hey, Carl."

"Oh hi, Amy. I didn't see you there," I reply as I turn to smile at her. She doesn't say anything, just blushes and bites her lip nervously. "Did you need a ride?" I gesture to my car but she shakes her head.

"No, I was just wondering, um, what are you doing tonight?" Again, biting her lip, she averts her eyes from my face and stares awkwardly at the ground. I didn't think her face could turn a darker shade of red.

"I'll be at the football game, I play snare in the marching band, remember?" I chuckle and close the car door which I just realized was still open. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh yea, right. Well, what are you doing after the game?" Amy shuffled her feet, still looking everywhere but at me.

"Usually I go with some friends to grab a bite to eat. You're welcome to come with us if you like," I can't for the life of me figure out why she is so nervous. It's not like she's never talked to me before, we've known each other since middle school and we were paired for projects in other classes. She doesn't say anything; just smiles, nods, and practically runs across the parking lot to her friends, all girls and all giggling. I get into my car, shaking my head and wondering what has gotten into the female population at Ralis High School.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wager

It's the end of the third quarter and our team is only down by a touchdown. I had just finished leading the crowd in a drum roll cheer when I look over and saw Amy and a few of the girls from earlier huddled on the side of the stands next to the band. I waved, her face turned beat red and she shyly waved back. Her friends giggled and she turned away from me. Some of the band members noticed and began to jeer, "Hey Carl, you didn't tell me you had groupies!" I rolled my eyes, wishing I wasn't in uniform so I could use an obscene hand gesture. Just to piss them off, I shouted out "Chicken Dance, measure 17!" Half of the band groaned as I grinned, my friend Mikey looked like he was about to stuff me in the bell of his tuba. Anyone who wasn't playing had to do the dance and the director made it a point to tell the band that whoever he saw not dancing had to go in front of the crowd and dance, so naturally we tried to refrain from playing that particular song...unless someone felt like having a cruel sense of humor that day. Today was that day for me. I had had such a weird week that I needed something to make me laugh.

After the game was over, I quickly changed out of my uniform and into my jeans and hoodie. As I helped the rest of the drumline put their drums and sticks away, I spotted Amy standing just outside the band room door. She was trying to stay out of everyone's way as people rushed between the instrument storage room and the huge uniform closet. I fought through the crowd of band people and finally made it to the door slightly out of breath.

"Hey, did you still want to come eat with us? I have room in my car if you wanted to ride with some band geeks," I gestured towards the crowded room behind me. Amy twisted her hair between her fingers and nodded. She started to flush a bit and bite her lip slightly. I asked her if she was feeling alright, she just nodded again. I shrugged it off and jerked my head around as Mikey called from behind me, "Carl, dude we still going to Taco Bell?" I laugh and reply, "You really have to ask?"

I led Amy to my car with Mikey, his girlfriend Sophie, and our friend Pugs following closely. I opened the passenger door for Amy and she almost looked like she was shaking as she climbed in. It wasn't that cold out, perfect sweatshirt weather. I shrugged it off, maybe I was just imagining things. The rest of the crew climbed in the back as I made my way to the driver side. Before I could even close my door, the backseat drivers loudly chanted for the radio to be turned on. "Sorry, we get a bit rowdy after a performance," I explained to Amy. I appeased the peanut gallery by blasting the CD I had which happened to be our halftime show songs from the previous year. One of the perks of being in the band is that by the time you get changed after a football game, the parking lot is basically empty. We were out of the parking lot and down the road in minutes. I almost forgot Amy was in the car as the rest of us got carried away with singing the song, me drumming my part on the steering wheel of course. I glanced over and immediately stopped drumming, an apologetic look on my face as I turned the radio down. "Sorry again. Like I said, we're a little amped up after we play," I pulled into the Taco Bell parking lot just as Mikey and Pugs began their taunting of how I'm a pussy and can't handle music played at the appropriate volume. Giving no acknowledgment of the taunts, I get out and walk around the front of the car but before I can reach her door, Amy is already standing next to the car.

As we walk inside, Pugs nudges me. I glance over and see him giving me the "ok" sign down by his knee. "Haha you looked! Food's on you this time!" Pugs and Mikey high-fived and I smacked my forehead. I knew that was coming, the first to fall for it has to buy, another band nerd ritual. Trying to figure out what was up with Amy distracted me and I forgot all about The Game. I look at Amy and shrug. As I walk into the restaurant I see the others were just finishing their order. Amy and I tell the cashier what we want and then Amy opens her purse and pulls out her wallet.

"What are you doing? I'm paying. Put that away," I chuckle and playfully slap the wallet out of her hands and it falls back into her purse. Amy's cheeks went scarlet and she looked at the floor. I paid, carried the two heaping trays of food to the table, and sat down. The table was kind of small so I had to hang my legs off to the side as to avoid crushing Amy who was sitting to my left. We ate, laughing and talking about the game and the band performances. Amy slowly entered the conversation, she seemed less nervous now. She even laughed at one of Mikey's lame jokes with the rest of us. Heading back to the car Amy pulls my arm around her shoulders, I didn't really think anything of it. I just figured she was cold. I opened the door for her and smiled before heading back to the driver side. Once again, the radio was cranked and the singing ensued, but to my surprise, Amy joined in this time. I dropped Mikey and Sophie off then took Pugs home. As I backed out of the driveway I turned down the radio and looked at Amy, "Where to?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't really care. I don't' have a curfew on Fridays."

"Hmm, it's only 10. What do you want to do? I don't have a curfew either. I usually just play video games til I pass out," I chuckled. Surprisingly, this intrigued Amy.

"Really? What games? I'm a Halo addict myself. I play almost every night," Amy smiled, and to my surprise she didn't blush.

"Interesting, bet you five bucks you have less than seven kills when I beat you," I smirk. Amy hits my arm and laughs.

"Fine. You want be like that, make it ten and you've got a deal," it was Amy's turn to smirk. I let her have the moment, soon I'd have ten bucks in my pocket. No one could beat me, let alone get 7 kills before I obliterated them.

When I pulled into my driveway I noticed that neither of my parent's cars were there. Amy noticed too, "Looks like there won't be anyone to see you get your ass handed to you by a girl!" I lightly nudged her arm and rolled my eyes. Upon opening the front door I thought it'd be funny to imitate the cheesy romance movies and say "Welcome to my humble abode." This made the blood rush to Amy's cheeks again. It was kind of fun making her blush. I led her down the hall to my room, panicking slightly because I could not remember if I threw my clothes on the floor or in the hamper after my shower this morning. I prayed it was the hamper, the last thing I needed was for Amy to see my dirty boxers. A sigh of relief escaped me as I turned the light on to reveal a pretty tidy room. I didn't make my bed that morning, just threw my blanket over to cover most of the bed. My desk chair was angled towards the TV with a foot stool right next to it, XBOX controller sitting on top. I offered this seat to Amy and she made her way across the room but she stopped before she sat down. Something on the floor under my chair caught her eye. She bent down and picked up a black book; turning it over in her hands, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. I immediately recognized it as the _Twilight_ book I have almost forgotten about.

"You've read _Twilight_?" inquired Amy, the surprised expression more evident than before. "I loved this book! I've already read it three times," she blushed again.

"Oh, no. I got that for my birthday from my aunt, haven't had a chance to read it yet. I'm guessing it's good?"

Amy nodded slowly, her slight excitement fading. She set the book on my desk and plopped into the chair, snatching up the controller. "Are we playing or what?" she snapped. Damn, what the hell got into her? Just because I didn't read the book yet she's going to bite my head off? I grab the other controller and turn on my TV and XBOX, assuming a position in a bean bag chair on the other side of the room. It was silent except for the background chanting from the game as we selected characters, the type of game, and level at which the battle would ensue. Obliterate her, I shall.

Neither of us spoke. The only sounds heard were my Master Chief killing hers from a sniper spot I discovered. I stole a glance at her while her character respawned; I couldn't read a single emotion. I was up twenty-four kills to five; she was going to lose the bet (not to mention the ten bucks) and yet she didn't look upset at all. I had my character sneak out of the spot and make his way towards Amy's position. She was right out in the open and facing the opposite direction. Perfect for a melee and final kill. I ran at her and just as I was about to hit her, she turned and shot right at my head. I was wounded but not dead yet and I had missed my hit. I go in for another hit and she shoots again, this time we both connect. The screen goes blue and announces we killed each other. Final score: GuitarGod-25kills, Bella07-6 kills.

"Time to pay up," I smirked as I shut the game off. Amy crossed her arms and glared at me. I jabbed my finger at her, "You were the one who raised it to ten and I expect full payment." I gave her a stern look then crossed my eyes. This broke the trance, I saw the muscles at the corners of her mouth tighten as she tried not to laugh. I grinned and she smiled.

"Alright, I'll pay you five now and five when you finish _Twilight_," Amy waved a five dollar bill in front of my face as she stood up. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"If that's what it takes to get you to pay up I'll have it done by Sunday so be ready to pay up at school on Monday."

"Fine. Oh and it's written from Bella's perspective. Have fun being inside the mind of a 17 year-old girl all weekend!" Amy laughed and stepped closer to me, still holding out the five.

"Are you kidding me? Take the book with you, I ain't reading that!" Why the hell would my aunt send me a book written from a girl's point of view? Wait. If I do read it I might finally figure out why the girls at school are acting weird. It's a costly price to pay, but I think I can handle it.

"I knew you'd chicken out if you knew how it was written. Looks like I get to keep five bucks," Amy snickered. I look her in the eye, which was slightly difficult considering I was about six inches taller than her.

"You shouldn't spend that five. I'll need it for lunch Monday." For a second Amy looked as if she was contemplating something but then she smirked.

"Be ready to show proof you read it." She shoved the bill into my hand.

"Rawr." I couldn't resist saying it and both of us almost fell to the floor in hysterical laughter. I picked the book off my desk and flipped through the pages. "Almost 500 pages, nice." I skimmed through the chapter list and read through the Preface. "Hmm, I actually might enjoy this book, and not just because I get five bucks to finish it." I look up at Amy and her cheeks are slightly rosy. I run my fingers through my hair to scratch my head and the slight rosy-ness immediately turns bright red and Amy nervously bites the left corner of her lip. I give her a puzzled look.

"You ok? I didn't want to say anything but you've been acting kind of funny all day. I don't mean to offend you but if you feel sick or something tell me ok? I can take you home if you want." I take my phone out of my pocket to verify the time. "It's almost 11:30." I look up and see she is looking at the ground.

"Sorry. I'm fine, I don't feel sick. I've just never spent a whole lot of time with you outside school and I, uh, wasn't sure you'd want to hang out." I couldn't believe it. A girl was nervous to hang out with me. Maybe she has a crush on me. She is cute, and we have a lot in common. I may have to consider the fact that I'm on the dating scene now. Later I will definitely consider the possibilities of Amy and I.

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you? You're a cool person. I didn't mean to make it sound that you had to leave."

"I'd like to stay but I'm actually getting a little tired so I should get home, plus you've got a book to read," Amy finally looked up and her smirk was back. She started towards the door and I followed, tossing the book on my bed. Before I locked the front door Amy was already sitting in the passenger seat. I jump off the porch and jog the few steps to the car. Upon opening the door I hear that Amy has turned on the radio and was singing along to "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte.

"I haven't heard this song in awhile," I interject during a guitar solo. When the vocals came back in Amy and I both sang along and laughed. When the song ended I told Amy I had a great time hanging out tonight. Of course she blushed.

"I had a great time too. I'll practice my Halo skills and next time I'll win the bet."

"We'll see about that one. So where do you live?" I chuckled. She directed me to her house and we made small talk about the next video game battle. I pulled up in front of her house and opened my door the same time Amy opened hers. She gave me a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, a gentleman walks the lady to the door. I figured you knew this." I closed my door and made my way around to walk her up the sidewalk and onto the porch.

"Thanks for walking me to the door. I really did have a good time tonight."

"No problem. Have a good rest of the weekend, alright?" I don't know what came over me but I leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Don't forget that five bucks on Monday." It was my turn to blush and look at the ground. I turn to walk back to me car when Amy pulls my arm.

"Let me see your phone real quick," she says, holding out her hand. Slightly confused I give her my phone. I stand with one foot on the porch and one on the step, glancing between her and the ground. After a moment of her clicking away she handed my phone back.

"Good night," she said as she opened the door and went inside. When I got in my car I checked my phone. On the screen was her number and Master Chief Amy typed underneath. I got a girl's number, without asking. I really needed to get home and start reading that book.


	3. Chapter 3:Enlightenment

I woke up on Saturday around 2p.m. after having stayed up most of the night reading _Twilight_. I was almost done with it, pretty easy read. The plot is complex in its simplicity. I had fallen asleep with the book open on my chest, only the epilogue left. While reading last night I noticed a few details that triggered my curiosity for why the girls, especially Amy, were acting strange. I ignored them at the time to so I couldn't be distracted from reading but now as I sifted my conscious thoughts from my lingering dreams the curiosity began to form again. I rubbed my eyes and read the epilogue quickly before getting out of bed. As I stretched and stood up, I let my mind wander. I don't know if I'd ever admit publicly to reading it, but _Twilight_ was a good book. One of the details I had been suppressing suddenly became the forefront of my thoughts. **I have the same name as one of the characters. **That was kind of cool I thought. Most people know me as Carl because when I was younger I got teased for having a "funny name" and since I was probably the first kid to have the name Carlisle in at least a hundred years, I shortened it to reduce the likelihood of having to give up my lunch to bullies anymore. I doubt the girls would go ga-ga over a name. I meandered to the kitchen and saw a note on the table:

_Your father and I went out for the day. We'll bring back dinner around 6. _

_Love Mom_

I grabbed some pop-tarts from the counter and headed back to my room. I sat on my bed and turned the TV on. As I ate and channel surfed, more of the details started interjecting themselves. **Bella is in love with Edward, her description of him sounded an awful lot like- **I glance over at my closet and back, but I have to do a double take in the mirror on my door. Edward's traits flood my thoughts. **Untidy reddish brown hair, golden eyes, tall, lanky but muscular, pale, seventeen. **I shook my head in disbelief. The description was dead on, except my eyes are hazel but it's close enough. That's why all of the girls giggle and blush, they see me as Edward. What about Amy…she said she's read the book three times already. Does she just want to hang out because I resemble a character in a book? That has to be it, just my luck. We've known each other for so long and she just happened to want to hang out after she read _Twilight._ I should have seen it coming. I grab my phone and scroll through my contact list until I reach Master Chief Amy. I dial and cancel the call half a dozen times before I let it go through to ring. Three rings…five…voicemail. I hang up before the beep. She'll see that I called and call me back. What do I say when she does? What if she doesn't? My mind races and I go through varying levels of anger and panic as I pace my room. I collapse on my bed and close my eyes.

"What the hell…" is all I manage to say. I don't know how long I laid there before my phone rang. My eyes sprang open and before I realized it I had put the phone to my ear and said hello.

"Hey, Carl. What's up?" It was Amy. Shit.

"Oh nothing much really. I stayed up late reading that book so I just got up a little while ago. How about you?" I couldn't believe how casual I was being. I had just been in full panic mode moments before.

"Wow, how far did you get? I just got off work."

"I finished it when I woke up actually. Looks like that five bucks is mine." Ask her, idiot. Why don't I ask her about liking me? Why can't I get the signals from my brain to my mouth?

"Really? That's awesome! Now we can talk about the book before we play Halo next!" She giggled. I started pacing my room.

"Uh, maybe. Yeah. Well, just wanted to let you know I finished the book. Talk to you later."

"Ok, well see you Monday then."

I hung up and stared at the mirror again. I even had bags under my eyes from staying up late playing video games or reading, Edward has dark patches under his eyes. Monday was going to be a very awkward day. All of the girls are going to giggle and blush and I will know exactly why. **At least your last name isn't Cullen. Then you'd have to beat the girls away with a stick.** I nervously chuckled at my mind's sense of logic. I decided then and there that I had to spend the rest of the weekend coming up with ways to distract myself from noticing every time a girl giggles or blushes when I walk by them Monday morning.

There was a Dirty Jobs marathon on the Discovery Channel, but I wasn't really watching. I was thinking about how just a couple months ago I was just some other kid roaming the halls who barely got noticed. At times I would wish to be one of the cool kids that everyone knew and said hi to, but right now I would be very content with getting stuck in the background and out of the limelight.


	4. Chapter 4: To Be Early is to Be On Time

I'm so sorry about the millenium between chapters. I got busy with finals and then over the summer the character voices went on vacation and I couldn't write. Fear not! The voices came back and so did the creative writing muses and all is well :-) Welcome twic_tion as my beta! She rocks my socks, and I rock hers when I beta her stuff :-p

**Anything _Twilight _related is owned by Stephenie Meyer

_"__To be early is to be on time_

_To be on time is to be too late_

_To be too late is to be left out!"_

_-LPHS Marching Rails_

* * *

The rest of Saturday was a blur, most of Sunday too. Most of it was spent attempting to keep my mind off the whole _Twilight_ thing, which obviously did not work at all. I couldn't even fiddle around on my guitar; while playing I thought to myself "Hmm, that would sound cool at the part in the book where Edward does this" or "Hey that sounds like an awesome interlude when Bella meets Carlisle" which drove me fucking nuts. I actually enjoyed thinking these things but did not really want to admit it to myself. **It's a chick book, it's a chick book.** I kept chanting in my head.

Before I knew it, Sunday night had rolled around. Lying on my bed finishing up a rough draft for Advanced Lit, my mind began wandering and landed on Amy. I started to think of the way she smiled on Friday when she looked at me, the way she blushed when she caught me glancing at her. A smile began to spread across my face, and then my pen was down and I was not even aware of Advanced Lit homework anymore. My imagination danced to "The Meadow" where it was just Amy and I, sitting in the grass and talking; much like Edward and Bella in _Twilight _when Edward revealed his true identity to Bella.

My trance was broken as my cell phone went off, "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte…the ring tone I had set for Amy last night, because we had sang that song in my car when I took her home Friday.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," I panicked. As if she knew what I was just thinking about. I almost threw the phone on the floor as I opened it, my heart beating so loud and hard it felt about to burst from my chest. "He-hello?"

"Carl? Are you okay? You're breathing really fast," Amy said, concerned.

"Oh, n-no I'm fine. The ring just surprised me that's all. Uh, so…what's up?" Smooth. Real smooth, jackass. Now she's going to think I'm afraid of my own phone ringing.

"Nothing really, just wanted to, um, call and see how your weekend was going I guess," there was a slight pause, I could hear in her voice that she was blushing. Weird, considering she was confident yesterday when she called me. "So…what are you doing tomorrow after school? I don't have to work so I figured maybe if you weren't busy we could, I dunno, go get a coffee or get a Halo rematch in or something."

Was I daydreaming still? Did Amy just ask me out? Isn't the guy supposed to do that? I was so confused, it took a minute for words to form. "Oh uh, I have band practice until four but after that I'm free." I surprised myself with that one, not one word fumbled over. "Did you want to meet before school tomorrow? I mean, we do have first hour together, and I'd like my five bucks up front if you don't mind," I chuckled trying to lighten the mood, and make it less awkward on myself.

"After your practice is fine, I can wait for you if you want," she laughed, "Well, I guess I do owe you. Meet me at my locker in the morning? I think mine is closer to class than yours."

"You don't have to wait for me, what are you going to do for an hour and a half after school? Go ahead and head home, I can pick you up from your house. Coffee shop first? You'll need your energy if you want a Halo rematch."

"Oh really? What makes you think I didn't just let you win last time?" she laughed. "If you insist, I'll go home after school. You remember how to get to my house?"

"Haha,yea right, there's no way you let me win by that big of a gap. I gave you a few kills anyway," I scoffed. "Oh, uh, yea I think I remember how to get to your house."

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see then." Amy sounded very confident, but I knew it was a front. No one could beat me.

"Alright, well I'll see you before school at your locker. You better pay up, Bella." I froze as the word escaped my lips. I heard Amy gasp on the other line and there was a very awkward silence. I just fucking called her Bella. Why the hell did I say Bella? I felt my face flush scarlet as I scrambled for something to say but it seemed my brain had gone on vacation and I was screwed. It was Amy that broke the silence.

"Um…well…see you tomorrow." Before I could say bye I heard the click and the line went dead. Man did I fuck up. I shut my phone and rolled onto my back, staring up at the blue and green paint flecks on the white ceiling. I didn't know how long I had laid there until my mom came in.

"Is your homework finished, honey?"

I brought myself out of the trance and sat up. "Oh…uh not quite, mom. I kind of got a bit of writer's block. I just have to finish a paragraph then I'll go to bed."

"Alright, but it's after 11 so don't complain to me in the morning that you're tired. Good night, Carl." She walked over to kiss my forehead and give me a hug and saw _Twilight_ sitting on my nightstand. "I didn't know you were reading that. When did you get it?" I looked over and saw the book.

"Oh, Aunt Sophie sent that to me for my birthday. I read it Friday night." Thoughts of Amy mixed with Bella's personality in the book, then on to my slip up earlier and I felt my face flush again and I felt a shiver of fear and embarrassment run through me. Apparently mom noticed because she got this worried look on her face and started feeling my forehead.

"Carl, are you okay? You look a bit under the weather. Have you felt like this all day?"

"I'm fine, mom, just a little warm in here. I'll turn my fan on before I go to bed." She didn't seem convinced. "I'm fine." She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Alright, if you say so. Good night, Carl."

"Good night, mom." I called after her as she walked down the hall. Falling back to look up at my ceiling, I let out a long sigh. What the hell did I just do? Did I completely ruin what Amy and I might have had? That was stupid, nothing had happened yet. And now, thanks to my brilliant ass, nothing will probably ever happen. I laid there mulling things over for who knows how long, the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"Carlisle Anthony Lawson! Wake up, you're late for school. Why on earth did you not set your alarm? You're lucky I left your door open last night. Hurry up, get changed!" She walked out of my room and shut the door behind her. Fuck, I got so caught up in thinking about Amy and the shit I pulled on the phone that I must have just passed out. I quickly changed my clothes and scrambled to get all of my unfinished homework into my backpack. As I reached for my door handle I stopped dead. I was supposed to meet Amy before class. She probably thought I ditched her. Fan-fucking-tastic. One more strike against me. I doubt she will even talk to me, no matter how much I apologize.

"Carlisle, don't make me come in there again! I'm leaving in five minutes for work, you better be out the door before I am." I definitely did not want to test my mother's patience. She was usually laid back about most things but being late one was of those things that got on her nerves, especially when it could have been avoided. I practically ripped the door off the hinges as I ran to the kitchen and rifled through the cupboard. "Mom, where are the Pop-Tarts?"

"Second shelf behind the oatmeal. Three minutes," she warned as she put her earrings in. I grabbed a package of chocolate Pop-Tarts, dashed to the door, slipped on my shoes, and with a mouth full of food yelled, "Byemum, luffoo," as I closed the door.

I drove slightly over the speed limit, praying I didn't get pulled over. That would have just fucking made my day. My tires squealed as I pulled into a spot at the far end of the student parking lot. Running as fast as I could, I made my way into the building. Judging by the empty halls, the bell had already rang. Great. I ran to the office to get a pass.

"Mr. Lawson, I didn't expect to see you in the office. Do you have attendant duty today?" The secretary looked at me quizzically. I usually helped out in the office on Tuesdays and Thursdays, sometimes subbing for other students on different days. Considering it was Monday, it was no shock that she was taken by surprise.

"Oh no, Ms. Stewart. I, um, need a pass. I just got here and the bell already rang," I shifted my backpack further onto my shoulder and scratched the back of my neck. I could feel my face turning a slight shade of pink with embarrassment.

"Well this is a first, I think. Just be careful to not do it again. You know how Mr. Diresly is about tardiness." The principal was just as adamant about being on time as my mother.

"Yes, Ms. Stewart. Thank you." I smiled slightly as she handed me the pass. My heart pounded harder and harder in my chest as I walked to class. I sat next to Amy in this class. What is she going to say? Will she even say anything? My hand shook as I opened the door and walked into the classroom. I look up to discover we have a substitute teacher today; that means worksheets and goofing off.

"I was about to take attendance, you made it just in time. My name is Mr. Caddie, I'm subbing for Mrs. Kent today." I handed him my pass and made my way to my seat, trying to avoid looking at Amy. I glanced over as I took my seat next to her, she was focused straight ahead. Shit, she's going to ignore me all day. I fucking deserve it. The sub started calling out names from the class roster, I pulled out a pen and paper and began writing discretely.

_-I'm so sorry for not meeting you this morning. I missed my alarm and was late for school. I feel so bad, please don't be angry with me. How can I make it up to you?_

I slid the note over to Amy. She ignored it at first but slowly slid the paper farther in front on her. She took out a pen and started writing below what I wrote.

"Amy Johnston?" Amy froze as Mr. Caddie called her name. "Here" she said as she raised her hand. When Mr. Caddie looked back at the class roster Amy slid the paper back over to me.

**-I waited for over half an hour for you. I thought you stood me up. **

_-I know, I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you after school? Or at lunch maybe?_

I slid the paper back over for Amy to read and looked toward the chalkboard. I heard Amy start to scribble a reply right before the most embarrassing thing happened.

"Carlisle Lawson?" Mr. Caddie, being a substitute teacher, didn't know that I went by Carl and not my full name. As my name was read aloud all of the girls in the classroom except for Amy gasped and stared at me. I gulped and felt my face slowly turn from light pink to bright red. I slowly raised my hand then ran it through my hair. Big mistake. All the girls sighed and I stared at the floor. "I, uh, go by Carl, actually," my voice shook slightly. Mr. Caddie continued with roll but I could still feel all of the girls' eyes glued to me. I cursed that fucking book. Amy slid the paper back over to me and my heart fell slightly. She had tucked a five dollar bill under the note.

**-Here, now the bet is settled. I'll see you after school.**

Did that mean she was pissed or that she was just doing what we were supposed to do when we met up this morning? For the rest of the hour Amy and I sat in silence, neither of us knowing what to say to break it. I finished the worksheets quickly and filled the rest of the time looking over my sheet music for marching band. I hope it's not like this when we hang out after school.

Lunch time was a relief. I sat at my usual table in the corner with a bunch of other band kids. Amy had the same lunch period as me but I rarely saw her, she sat at different tables all the time. I was doing a pretty good job of pushing this morning to the back of my mind, especially when Mikey and Pugs started talking about the upcoming band competition. We were getting a little rowdy with the conversation but toned it down when we saw the lunch lady glaring at us. As we laughed it off, out of the corner of my eye I saw a few girls walking in our direction. I didn't glance long enough to notice who it was and pretended not to notice until I heard one of them clear her throat behind me.

"Oh hey, Dianna, Sherry, Jane," I addressed each one of Amy's friends with a nod and they smiled in response. I swallowed hard, my heart starting to pound in my chest. The rest of my table was exchanging looks from me to the girls and back.

"Amy wanted us to give this to you," Dianna held out her hand, revealing a folded piece of paper. I took it and shoved it in my pocket.

"Um, okay, thanks," I did my best to not look as nervous as I felt; I was failing miserably. The girls stood there for a minute before walking away. As soon as they were out of earshot, everyone that had witnessed the event was now erupting with questions.

"What was that all about?"

"Amy who?"

"Is that their numbers?"

"Aren't you gonna read the note?"

"You know you can breathe now, right?"

I tried to ignore them as I took the note out of my pocket and read it under the edge of the table.

**Carl, **

**I was a little pissed earlier so I'm sorry I didn't talk to you at all in class. After you get done with marching band, just come to my house as planned. See you then. **

**~Amy**

A smile started to spread across my face which got the guys riled up. I shoved the note back in my pocket and spent the rest of lunch dodging questions concerning the note, my relationship with Amy, and my masculinity.

* * *

Time could not go fast enough. I fidgeted all through my last classes of the day. I was asked to step in the hall to collect myself during world history because I was distracting Mrs. Hiles. I didn't care, I just wanted that last bell to ring so the only thing between Amy and I was marching band rehearsal. Practically running to the field, I dropped one of my drumsticks and stumbled before dropping my binder and other stick so I could steady myself and not fall on my drum. I sighed, took my drum off, picked up all my shit, and put my drum back on. I decided to do the smart thing and walk the rest of the way, running to the field wouldn't make rehearsal go by faster…although I wish it did today.

I practically ran my drum into every person as I jogged to the band room to put my stuff away and get to my car. As I searched my pockets for my keys I heard Pugs yell my name so I turn around to find him and Mikey making kissy faces at me and laughing. I flipped them off and got into my car, laughing.

It seemed there wasn't a person that didn't know I was in a hurry because every single car in front of me on the way to Amy's house went at least five miles under the speed limit. I finally pulled in front of her house and sprinted to the front door. Before I knocked I took a moment to catch my breath and wipe the sweat from my face. I ran my hand through my hair nervously as I waited for the door to be answered. After a minute I knocked again, this time I saw the curtain on the small door window move a moment before the door opened and there stood Amy.

"Amy, I'm really sorry about earlier. I nodded off while doing my advanced lit homework last night and forgot to set my alarm," I ran my hand through my hair again and stood there awkwardly not knowing what else to say. Amy just stood there with her arms crossed, not saying a damn word. She looked more than a little pissed, as she had said in the note. Amy really did look cute when she was angry. Her nose scrunched up just a little between her eyes and her bottom lip stuck out just enough for a subtle pout. Her cheeks even flushed the tiniest bit. The more I noticed, the more nervous I got and I lightly bit my bottom lip. I had to start thinking of something else or I would have an embarrassing problem in a minute. I shook my head and stared her right in the eyes…those gray eyes with the gold flecks in them…fucking damn it, I averted my eyes to the porch and took a couple breaths to calm my self. "Will you please say something already? This is kinda fucking awkward." At this I blushed, I normally didn't swear in front of girls but I was so occupied with keeping calm that I let my guard down on my cuss filter.

Amy stepped outside and shut the door behind her. Still not saying a word, she grabbed my hand and led me around to the back of the house, across the yard, and to the small jungle gym that was near the back fence. She dropped my hand and sat in one of the swings, I sat in the other and looked at the ground.

"Carl, this morning I was disappointed. I didn't pin you as someone who would skip out on plans." She had finally broken then silence…with something I didn't expect and made me feel even worse.

"Amy, I've apologized and-" She put her finger on my lips and I lifted my head to look at her. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks and I felt compelled to make them disappear. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were cradling her face and my thumbs were wiping her tears away. She looked at me, surprise in her eyes but a small smile on her lips. Those lips; so much better smiling than pouting, although the pouting is cute. I wanted to kiss her. Fuck, I wanted to kiss her so bad. I slowly leaned in…but chickened out and kissed her cheek instead. I lowered my hands and fidgeted with my hoodie pocket, my eyes avoiding hers now.

"I know now that you didn't skip out, it was just a bad morning for you to not set your alarm. Please don't ever do it again," Amy murmured, almost laughing.

Glancing up I saw one fresh tear streaming down her cheek. "Never," I replied as my thumb wiped the tear away. A smirk spread on my face, a smile on hers. Damn it was good to see her smile. We sat in silence for awhile, but this time it wasn't awkward. It seemed that nothing needed to be said at the time, smiles and glances were all that was necessary. It was amazing, I had never felt a connection to another human being like this before; it scared me a little but there was this new feeling I had never felt before that completely trumped the fear. I can't quite describe the feeling, just that I never wanted it to go away. I think I fell for Amy Johnston right then and there, and I have a feeling she fell for me too.


	5. Chapter 5: It's OfficialMaybe?

**A/N: I apologize for the long hiatus, real life can be a bitch. My lovely beta is also going through a lot with real life stuff so this chapter is just little old me, no beta reading so if there are mistakes I'm sorry. **

**Happy reading! 3**

* * *

I quietly shut and locked the front door as I slipped my shoes off. I practically tiptoed down the hall as to not alert my parents to how late it was. Even though I didn't really have a curfew, I still thought it courteous to not make a ruckus when I came home. My door was closed and there was a note taped to the knob. I grabbed it, opened my door, and turned on my light. After shutting the door quietly I set my backpack next to my bed and read the note:

_ I hope you weren't out too late, you need some sleep if you're going to get to school on time._

I grimaced slightly as I read her comment about getting to school on time. I set the note down, made sure my alarm was on, and continued reading. I didn't want to find out what Mom's temper was like when I was late two days in a row.

_ Your grandparents are coming over for dinner so please come straight home after band._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

I smiled at the thought of dinner with my grandparents. I haven't seen them since my birthday a couple of weeks ago.

As I got my shower stuff together along with some clothes to set out for the morning, I started to recall my evening at Amy's house. I had gotten up the nerve to hold her hand while we were sitting on the swings. She blushed and I chuckled. We started talking about all sorts of things, but I could not think of anything in particular. It seemed like Amy and I had only been talking a short while when I realized how dark it had gotten and noticed the moon and stars.

"I didn't realize how late it was. I should get home." The words sounded very apprehensive as they escaped my lips.

"I should get to bed too." I could hear in Amy's voice that she didn't want me to leave.

It took all of my strength to stand, as if my body was protesting my departure as well. Amy slowly stood up and grabbed my hand. Neither of us moved for a moment, hoping the moon would stop and this night would last. We slowly crossed the yard hand in hand. I felt her shiver as a breeze swirled around us. Without hesitation I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. I felt Amy put her arm around my waist and I couldn't help but smile. When we rounded the house I tried to turn to the porch but Amy resisted.

"I know it sucks but I have to go home. Do you want me to miss my alarm again?" I chuckled. She shook her head and laughed.

"I just w-wanted to walk with you t-to your car," she shivered again.

"No, you get inside and warm up. I don't want you to get sick," I wrapped my other arm around her and she reciprocated the gesture. I never noticed how much taller I was until I felt Amy nuzzle her head into my chest. I leaned my head down to kiss the top of her head and my nostrils filled with the scent of her cherry shampoo.

"Mmm, you smell good." I felt my face get hot with embarrassment and I chuckled. "Sorry, it uh kind of slipped out."

"It's okay, I was thinking the same thing about you." She looked up and our smiling gazes seemed to meet and hypnotize the other.

The moonlight made her face glow and I could see the stars reflecting in her eyes. I really fucking wanted to kiss her. I leaned in slowly, smirking out of sheer nervousness, but never looking away. Our noses grazed and I could feel her breath on my lips, hers maybe an inch from mine…and I hesitated. I bit my bottom lip and glanced at her lips for a brief second. When my eyes met Amy's again she leaned up on her tiptoes to close that last little gap between our lips. I closed my eyes and felt her cool, soft lips on mine. There was something in that kiss that I had never felt in any other kiss and there is no way to accurately explain it. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

Amy's lips parted slightly and mine instantly followed, never letting the kiss break. As the kiss deepened Amy pulled her hands up to rest on my chest for a moment before resting them on my shoulders. She began running her fingers lightly up and down the back of my neck and I let the tip of my tongue graze the outer edge of her lips. Amy ran her fingers through my hair, tugged, and I about lost it. I hated to, but I pulled back. I could see hurt in Amy's eyes.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I really like you but I want to take this slow. I don't want to lose control with you." I ran my hand through my hair and scratched the back of my head, completely embarrassed. I felt like such a fucking idiot. "Maybe I should just…" I trailed off and started walking to my car but Amy grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"I understand, Carl. I got carried away. Please don't go, not yet." I turn and she just looks so sad, it tears me up inside. I always hated seeing anyone upset, especially girls, but this was by far the worst feeling because I had caused it.

Suddenly I had an idea. I squeezed Amy's hand, smiled, and pulled her onto the front lawn. I sat down and invited her to do the same. Then I laid back and let out a sigh of relief. I had my arms splayed out and Amy curled up right next to me with her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm loosely around her shoulders.

"I love staring out at the stars. It's been awhile since I've actually taken the time to admire them." I lightly massaged Amy's shoulder with my fingertips.

"Same here," Amy yawned and cuddled closer to me.

"Maybe I should go, we both need some sleep-"

"Just a few more minutes?" Amy cut me off. I chuckled, feeling her head bounce as my body shook.

"Okay, but only a few more minutes."

Well, a few minutes turned into an hour and before I knew it Amy was fast asleep with her arm curled around me, hand on my chest. I kissed Amy's forehead lightly, trying not to wake her just yet. I slowly stroked her hair, the moonlight making the strands shine with browns and deep reds that I hadn't noticed before. She looked so peaceful with the small smile across her lips, her breathing slow and steady. Just then Amy shifted and I thought I had woken her up but she just settled back and continued to dream. If I didn't wake her up now, I knew I would lay there all night with her in my arms. I moved her head enough so my lips were right next to her ear.

"Time to wake up, beautiful," I whispered before kissing Amy lightly on the lips.

She started to stir and I smiled as she opened her eyes. She yawned and looked up at me, still a little groggy.

"Carl, why are you in my bed?" Amy yawned again as she rubbed her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not in your bed, Amy. We're outside on your front lawn. We were looking at the stars and you fell asleep."

Amy sat up and looked around. "Oh my god, what time is it? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She tried to stand up but her hand slipped on the grass and she fell onto my chest. "Oops, Carl are you okay?"

"It's around 1a.m. and I'm fine. Are you okay? You landed kind of hard," I chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. She rolled her eyes and laughed. I shifted her off of my chest and stood up, holding my hands out to help her up. Both of us stifling a yawn, I walked her to the front door.

"Get some sleep, okay? I'll see you in the morning." I reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, tracing my finger along her jaw line and lightly pinching her chin. She giggled.

"You get some sleep too, and make sure you set your alarm this time." She glanced at my lips and I smirked.

"I can give you a ride if you want." As soon as I said it I regretted it. My mind went straight to the gutter and I could tell hers did too because she blushed and giggled. "Uh I mean, I can pick you up for school in the morning. That is, if you want me to."

I ran my hand through my hair nervously. She kept giggling but nodded. We just stood there for a minute, glancing from each other to the ground. Out of nowhere Amy grabs my shirt and pulls me in for a rough kiss. I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her back. Amy was really getting into it and so was I...maybe I was getting a little _too_ into it. I felt myself start to get hard and I know Amy did too because she pulled back to smile at me but she didn't back away. In fact she pressed closer to me and I had to stop myself right then.

Panting a little bit I took a step back from Amy and tried to cover my problem by pulling my hoodie down. "I um, well…I'm gonna go. I'll see you in the morning, call or text me when you want me to come get you." My face was bright red and I couldn't look her in the eye. She leaned up and kissed me lightly.

"Don't be embarrassed, Carlisle. I'll see you in the morning. Good night," she giggled and I smiled. I had always hated my full name, but when Amy said it, I didn't mind how it sounded coming from her lips.

"Good night, Amy. Sweet dreams." I kissed her forehead and gave her a hug before walking to my car. I waved before getting in and she stayed in the doorway until I started the car. She waved and I drove off.

Thinking about it now, as I toweled my hair dry and brushed my teeth, I couldn't tell any of my friends all of the details of what happened or I'd be reamed for not going all the way. I didn't fucking care, I did what I felt was right. I really care about Amy and I don't want to fuck this up before it really has a chance to get started. I need to keep myself in control, but I don't know how much control I'll have if Amy keeps surprising me like that.

I changed into sweats and a tank top, immediately noticing my "problem" had returned. I smirked and fell back on my bed, thinking that it wouldn't be a problem for much longer. I kept replaying those kisses over and over, letting my mind and my hands wander as they pleased. I felt my release drawing closer so I relocated to the bathroom.

When I came back into my room, I made sure to shut the door and turn off my light. I fell into bed, tossing my blankets over my legs and pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. I double checked that my alarm was on and the ringer was turned all the way up before plugging it into the charger. A wide smile spread across my face as I dozed off, dreaming about the events of the evening and the events that could have happened at the end of it.

I woke up before my alarm which was a much better start than yesterday. I was dressed and sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal when my phone buzzed. I checked it and there was a text message from Amy.

_Good morning :)_

I smiled and replied. _Good morning to you too :) I'm almost done with breakfast, I'll be on my way in a few minutes._

As I got into my car my phone buzzed again, another text message from Amy.

_How long are you going to make a girl wait? :-p _

I chuckled and headed over to her place without replying. When I pulled in front of her house the front door opened. I got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for Amy. She smiled and I smiled back as she got into the car. On the way to school she reached over and grabbed my right hand, lacing her fingers with mine. I pulled into the parking lot, which was pretty empty considering school didn't start for another twenty minutes. I turned the engine off but left the radio on and we just sat in the car listening to music for a few minutes. Amy's fingers were still laced with mine and she pulled my hand closer to her which in turn made me lean over. As my face turned her lips touched mine and I practically moaned into her mouth. Her tongue darted between my lips and I met mine to hers. My hand cupped her cheek and her hand went straight for my hair.

I resisted the urge to climb over the middle console and instead pulled back, panting slightly. Both Amy and I were a little rosy in the cheeks and trying to catch our breath but that didn't keep us from smiling. I quickly glanced around to make sure no one had parked next to us and peeked in on our little make out session. Good thing I had parked near the back of the lot, there weren't any cars near us.

"I guess we should head inside, wouldn't want to be late," I sounded like a dork but I didn't know what else to say, my mind drew a blank. Amy nodded and grabbed her backpack from the backseat. I took this opportunity to quickly grab my bag and make my way out of the car to open her door for her. I was surprised at how fast I moved; my door had barely closed when I opened hers for her.

"I didn't even see you walk in front of the car, Carl. How'd you move so fast?"

"I dunno, sprinted I guess. I just didn't want you to have to open the door. A gentleman always opens doors for a lady." I reached for her hand to help her out of the car and she blushed and smiled at me. I kissed her hand and laced my fingers with hers.

"Well thank you, kind sir," Amy said in a slightly mocking voice, but I knew she liked it because her face blushed a slightly darker shade of pink.

"You're very welcome, m'lady," I replied, locking the doors with my key fob as we walked toward the school. Amy giggled and I couldn't help but laugh, her giggle was just so cute.

It seemed like every girl we passed was staring more than they had been the last couple of weeks. I tried to ignore it but out of the corner of my eye I noticed one girl get out of her car and start glaring right at Amy. I dropped Amy's hand and slid my arm around her shoulders, smiling at the girls as I passed. Opening the door I ushered Amy in first then reached for her hand, lacing my fingers with hers. We got some more looks but I tried not to pay any attention to it. When we arrived at Amy's locker I gave her hand a squeeze.

"I have to run and get my notebook. See you in class." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and smiled as she blushed.

I had never really noticed how much crap I had in my locker until I had to find something in it. It seemed every homework assignment or test from the year was shoved in my locker along with pens, binders, drumsticks, but no sign of my notebook yet. I double checked my backpack and started rummaging through the top shelf when I heard a small knock on my locker door. I peered around to see one of the senior girls standing there with a flirty smile playing across her lips. I returned the smile and stopped shuffling for my notebook.

"Hey, Carl. Nice job at the game on Friday." The flirty smile never left her lips.

"Oh thanks, I didn't realize anyone paid much attention to the band unless we were playing the fight song," I chuckled and rested my arm on the top of my locker door.

"I always pay attention when you play." She batted her eyelashes and I blushed. She took out a small scrap of paper and handed it to me. "Maybe we could get coffee sometimes and continue our conversation." She brushed her fingertips down my arm and my heart started to beat a little faster.

"I'm uh flattered but I'm kinda talking to someone," I drummed my fingertips on the locker door.

"Well, is she your girlfriend?" There was a hint of frustration and defeat in the girl's voice (why could I not remember her fucking name?). I just stared blankly at her for a minute. Was Amy my girlfriend? We hadn't really talked about the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. I mean I really like her, love her even, and I know she cares about me.

"Um…well…I guess she is," I stammered while running a hand through my hair. She didn't seem convinced, her flirtatious smile returned and she tucked a strand of her sandy blonde hair behind her ear.

"If you want a for sure answer, I can help you decide. You've got my number." She kissed her fingertips and touched them to my lips before she walked away.

Rachel, that was her name. In the popular crowd, seen with a new guy almost every week, and it looks like I'm her next target. Fucking great, let's just pile on the complications. I tossed the paper with her number on it into the abyss of my locker and saw my notebook poking out from under the pile. I grabbed it and my English book and headed to class.

When I walked into the room Amy raised her eyebrow at my and whispered, "what took you so long?"

"Couldn't find my notebook." I plopped it onto the desk, the corner of the front cover was bent up and a little frayed and there were fold creases across the cover. Amy giggled which made me smile as I sat down and tossed my English book on top of my notebook.

The rest of the school day was mostly uneventful. At lunch Rachel walked past the table Amy and I were sitting at and winked at me, Amy was looking the other way but I don't think it mattered to Rachel. I made a small wave at her to be polite and she blew me a kiss. Of course I told none of this to Amy, I didn't think it was relevant information that needed to be divulged and would only yield unpleasant results. After school I met Amy at her locker before heading to marching band rehearsal.

"So after marching band I have to go straight home, my mom's request. My grandparents are coming over for dinner."

"Oh okay. I guess stargazing again tonight is out of the question," Amy giggled.

"Actually, I was going to see if you wanted to hang out after my grandparents leave. We could go grab some ice cream or something, my treat." I flashed her a smile and she blushed.

"Sure, I'd like that. I can find a ride home-"

"No no no, I'm driving you home. I just have band first, if you don't mind waiting."

"No, I don't mind. I can get started on some homework, it's a nice day so I'll be at the picnic table by the parking lot. Text me when you're done and I'll meet you by your car?"

"Sure. See you in a little while." I kissed her forehead and headed off to the band room.

When I walked to the parking lot after band I saw Amy standing by my car and a huge crooked smile spread across my face. She noticed my looking at her and blushed, waving slightly. I unlocked the doors and opened hers for her before letting myself in on the driver side. Before starting the car I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and she giggled, turning and kissing my lips. I felt my face flush and chuckled. We help hands the whole drive to her place, just as we had on the way to school that morning. I parked out front and shut the car off.

"I'll text you when I'm almost done with dinner, then I'll pick you up and we'll have our date." _Date_. Despite the fact Amy and I are basically dating, we haven't actually been on a date or declared whatever we have as "official" yet. I smirked at the thought and when I glanced at Amy she was smiling as well.

"Okay. I'll be ready. See you later." She put her hand on the door handle but before she could open the door I laid my hand on her arm.

"Wait. I almost forgot something." Amy gave me a quizzical look but before she could ask what I had forgotten I leaned over and placed a long kiss upon her sweet lips. She deepened the kiss and one of her hands flew to my hair, my hand cupping her cheek. My tongue lightly traced her lower lip and to my delight hers did the same. After what felt like not long enough we both pulled back gasping for air, my eyes never leaving hers. I adjusted the bulge in my jeans that ached under the constraints of the material, hoping she wouldn't notice but not really caring if she did.

"So um, I'll see you later," I gasped, still catching my breath. I ran my hand through my hair and realized I was sweating a bit. I hoped Amy wasn't grossed out with my sweaty hair, but she didn't seem phased by it when she was tugging on it while we made out.

"Yeah. I look forward to your text." Amy gave me a quick kiss before getting out of the car. I smiled and waved when she got to the porch. After her front door closed I slowly started the drive home, going slightly slower than the speed limit and stopping for a full three seconds at every stop sign to give myself ample time to calm down. There would have been a fucking awkward conversation if I walked into the house with a hard-on.

My mom made lasagna and garlic bread for dinner, I could smell it as I walked up to the house and my mouth instantly began to water. Throughout the meal all of us made small talk, catching up with what was going on in everyone's lives. I reminded my grandparents of my upcoming marching band competition and my grandma said that they already had plans to ride there with my parents, my parents talked about their jobs, and my mom was setting dessert on the table when my phone went off. I checked the message under the table and saw it was from Amy.

_Did I leave my iPod in your car?_

My dad asked who it was and I froze, my face starting to feel hot with embarrassment. I normally left my phone on silent during meals but because I was focused on not walking into the house with a boner I didn't think of it.

"Carlisle, your father asked you a question." My mom gave me a stern look from across the table.

"Oh, um it's just a text message from uh Amy," I knew my face was beet red and I averted my eyes from the rest of my family.

"Is she your girlfriend?" My grandfather teased but I noticed my mother tilt her head in my direction as she sipped her coffee.

"Um well, I…uh…we're kinda dating I guess. We've only hung out a couple times." God damn it, second time today that someone asked me if Amy was my girlfriend. Maybe tonight is a good time to figure out what the official stance is.

"What did she say in the message?" Fuck, my mother was relentless.

"She…um…wanted to know if she left her iPod in my car," I rushed the last bit and fidgeted with hands. "I drove her home from school."

"Let the boy be, this wasn't supposed to turn into an interrogation," my father chuckled and added, "I'd just like to meet the girl that has you all flustered, Carl."

"Sure, Dad. Um, may I be excused? I um have to pick Amy up soon for our date." I started clearing my dishes before I got a response, keeping my gaze on the task as to try and hide the flush in my cheeks.

"It's a school night, try to be out too late," my dad requested.

"I won't." I put my dishes in the dishwasher and made my way to my room to change.

_What the fuck do I wear? _


End file.
